Neutral Saboteurs
by sparklespepper
Summary: Buzzsaw and Goldbug were two successful Neutrals with amazing sabotage and infiltration skills known to cause problems for both Autobots and Decepticons. They split up, years later they meet up and team up again to rescue Autobot friends from Neutrals.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Neutral Saboteurs

**Summary:** Buzzsaw and Goldbug were two successful Neutrals with amazing sabotage and infiltration skills. One has a caring spark while the other will not hesitant to kill a bot. They are known to cause problems for both Autobots and Decepticons. They split up when one of them decided to became an Autobot Elite Guard while the other went solo. Years later, they meet for a friendly visit and team up again when autobot friends get captured by other Neutrals.

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><em>The base was quiet. Maybe too quiet for some. But for most, they thought this was a good time for a peaceful recharge. With most of the soldiers in their quarters, this was a good time for some bot to sneak in and have a look around.<em>

_And that's what this bot was doing right now._

_He wasn't an Autobot or Decepticon. He was a neutral and one of the best with amazing sabotage and infiltration skills which he was using now to infiltrate this base and steal some useful items to sell later._

_He wasn't impressed with the construction of the offending base because he easily can sneak in. But he was impress with the security. They were creative but still not enough to stop him._

_The population of the base was fairly large, so they must have some good weapons hanging around somewhere, along with an immense compound database he can hack into. The information it holds should get him a good amount of credits from the opposing side._

_'Alright here's the plan.' he thought to himself. 'I'll hack inside the computer, locate the weapons, and blow it up afterwards. This is a big base so I'm going to have to be careful with the bots I came across to make sure they don't put the alarm or something.'_

_With that plan in mind, he made way to the command center, causing some much needed havoc along the way._

_/_

_Explosions were heard through the whole base, causing mechs out of their recharge and into the halls. Everybody wonder what was going on and what happen. They found five mechs off-line in the command center and the weapons room. They search the whole base looking for the bot responsible for this._

_Unknowing to them, the bot responsible for it was a great distance away watching the firework display with a very please face. He had stolen some very impressive weapons from the base and the information he had stolen from the command center should get him a fairly large amount of credits._

_Nodding to his very please work, he headed out of the area. Back to his temporary quarters. Surely his partner should be waiting for him there._

* * *

><p><em>The streets of the neutral city, Praxus, were peaceful today. Neutrals all around were busy doing something. Whether it was trading their smuggled good or drinking illegal high grade in a bar. <em>

_One mech walked down those streets with little interest as he heads back to his and his partner's rented quarters. They move from time to time so there no reason to own one. He and his partner usually work together, but sometime they would go on separate missions. It's faster that way if they wanted to get something done quicker._

_Once he reached the quarters, he typed in the code word and the door slide open. He entered the room and the door slide closed. He notices that his partner wasn't here so he was the first one to return._

_Their mission today was to infiltrate both factions' base and steal anything that would be worth some credits. He was successful. He had stolen thousands of credits worth of weapons. It's most likely that his partner was successful as well. He being one of the top two best saboteurs he ever known and the other one was in this room._

_They both didn't know their creators or know the fact if they even had any. They both were orphans, mostly raise on the streets until they both become neutral smugglers to survive. They didn't even know each other until later on as they became known for their sabotage and infiltration skills, which he was always grateful for. _

_The first time they meet was when they both were sneaking inside the same base. As they watch the explosions go off, they decided to team up as partners. Friends maybe. Not best friends but somewhat close to that. They had a lot in common but they were still very different. He was a very social mech. He likes to make friends with the bots he came across during his travels. His partner, however, was most likely a one night-stand kind of mech. His 'friends' were his business clients because that's what he mostly see this as, business._

_He set his stolen goods to the side and headed towards the wash racks for a good shower. His mind was focus on something the whole time. The thought of becoming an Autobot Elite Guard. He had been thinking about it for a while now and the thought kept getting stronger and stronger. After the shower, he dried his now shiny golden armor and grabbed an energon cube before sitting down and getting lost in his thoughts._

_He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the door opening until his partner accounced his arrive._

_"Honey, I'm home." _

_"Funny." he said coming out of his thoughts. He turns to his partner and notices some dry energon on his partner's brownish armor. He had a golden spark, literality, which matches with his name. He wasn't the killing type which was one reason he was thinking about becoming an autobot. But his partner, however, will do what he must or wants. "So, I'm guessing it went very successful?"_

_"Yup. We'll be swimming in credits for vorns. How about you?"_

_The golden mech points to the weapons to the side as he finishes his cube. "Same here."_

_"Great. We should celebrate." He went over to his sitting partner. "What do you say, Goldbug? High-energon?"_

_The golden mech, Goldbug, thought about it for a klink. "Alright, Buzzsaw. But you're paying."_

_"Don't I always?" said brown mech, Buzzsaw, as he and Goldbug headed out into the night._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Check out my profile once in a while for any polls and future fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Neutral Saboteurs

**Summary:** Buzzsaw and Goldbug were two successful Neutrals with amazing sabotage and infiltration skills. One has a caring spark while the other will not hesitant to kill a bot. They are known to cause problems for both Autobots and Decepticons. They split up when one of them decided to became an Autobot Elite Guard while the other went solo. Years later, they meet for a friendly visit and team up again when autobot friends get captured by other Neutrals.

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>Bumblebee lazily online his optics. He blinked a few time before stretching and cricking his back. He smiled a little bit about the memory he had. It was about him and an old... friend, you might say, he had before he signed up for the Autoboot Camp. He shrugged and dismissed it before climbing off his berth.<p>

Today was mail day for the Autobots and everyone was excited to get mail from their loved one. Well everyone but him that is. He never got any mail from anyone. Not that he had anyone to send him any mail. He was raise on the streets so he didn't have any love ones he knew about. Not that it matter to him much.

He came out of his room and headed towards the 'kitchen' for some oil before heading towards the rec-room. In there, he saw Prowl meditating and Bulkhead painting a picture.

"Hey guys."

"Hey little buddy."

"Morning."

Bumblebee sat on the coach and turn on the TV while drinking his oil. They still had a few hours before the Elites came so he might as well relax.

/

About three hours later the Elite guards land on earth and the Autobots were already waiting for them. The ramp to the ship descended and Sentinel and Jazz were the first ones to appear followed by the Jettwins, Jetfire and Jetstorm.

After everyone got their mail, they were surprise to see that there was a present for Bumblebee. As long as they could remember 'Bee had never received a present from someone who wasn't them.

Bumblebee couldn't think of any bot that would send him a present. As curious and shock as he was he waited until the Elites were gone before opening it. Once they were gone his focus turns to the box-shaped present. He still couldn't think of anyone and the others were curious as well.

"So kid, are you just going to stand there and stare at it or are you going to open it?" said Ratchet.

"Yeah, why not." Bee places the box down on a table and started to unwrap it. Inside were a few cubes of high-graded energon. But not just any kind of high grade, it was Bumblebee's favorite brand, **_Something Fancy_**. It was an expensive kind of energon. The only bot that would _probably_ know that would be Bulkhead but he's right there. So it would have to be from _someone else_.

"Is that energon?" asked Bulkhead.

"Not just energon. High-graded energon from the looks of it." said Prowl.

"Yup. **_Something Fancy_**." said Bee with a smile.

"**_Something Fancy_**? That's an expensive kind of energon." said Ratchet.

"Who would send you energon?" asked Optimus.

"And does he know that you're under age?" said Ratchet.

Bumblebee places the energon down and silently read the letter that came with it. He was right.

"Well, whoever it was he had great taste."

"So you don't know?" asked Prowl.

"Nope." He lied, a little too quickly. He took the box and headed towards his room when Ratchet places himself in front of him.

"Not so fast kid. Give it here." he said. Bee looked at him then at the box then him again. He signed.

"Fine." he handed the box of high-graded to the medic then headed towards his room. But not before whispering, "I'll see you soon enough."

"The kid's not telling us something." said Ratchet as he place the high grade on the table.

"Maybe. But if he wants to tell us he'll tell us in his own time." said Optimus.

"Uhm." said Bulkhead thinking.

"What is it, Bulkhead?" asked Prowl.

"I think I remember Bumblebee mentioning something about that. He said it was his favorite."

"So Bumblebee had high grade before." said Optimus.

"And lots of it from the sound of it." said Prowl.

"Hey, where did the box go?" asked Bulkhead. The rest turn their backs to face the box that was on the table, only to see that it was gone.

"But it was right there." said Ratchet looking around. Then his optics narrowed. "Bumblebee!"

/

Bumblebee was _not_ in his room after hiding the high-grade somewhere where the others will never find it as he read over the letter again. Looks like his old 'friend', he still might say, is coming to visit him. The only problem is when? He was never straight forward about these kinds of things but he was good at what he do, which Bee can do just as well as he can.

Bee signed. "Well, the only thing to do now is wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just for those those who don't get it, _Something Fancy_ is the name of the energon brand.**

**A/N/N: Two chapters today**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Neutral Saboteurs

**Summary:** Buzzsaw and Goldbug were two successful Neutrals with amazing sabotage and infiltration skills. One has a caring spark while the other will not hesitant to kill a bot. They are known to cause problems for both Autobots and Decepticons. They split up when one of them decided to became an Autobot Elite Guard while the other went solo. Years later, they meet for a friendly visit and team up again when autobot friends get captured by other Neutrals.

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>For about a day now they were on earth. Knockout and Breakdown were two neutrals who would kidnap bots, steal their parts, and sell them off to buyers. They were known to be two most successful neutral partnerships after Buzzsaw and Goldbug. But since Buzzsaw and Goldbug split up, and Goldbug had disappeared, their rants went up. But they were still behind Buzzsaw.<p>

They have notice the autobots around here and had watched them from a distance. They seem to have some interesting parts they can sell for a good price. They remain hidden until the time was right.

_/Two week after mail day/_

Bumblebee figured that he should tell the others now. He didn't know when his 'friend' was going to show up so he might as well inform them about his arrive. Of course that would have to be done later. Right now he was on patrol around the city.

It was dark out. And the night air was calming. Bumblebee stopped by the dock after driving around the city before heading home.

"Everything seems normal." he said.

"So just how normal does this can get?" said a voice beyond him.

Bee jumped in his vehicle mode before transforming and getting his stingers out. When he saw who it was he calmed down.

"You! Why do you always do that to me, Buzzsaw?" Bee said placing his hands on his hips.

The mech, Buzzsaw, stepped forward and chuckled. "I just thought I would surprise my old partner, Goldbug." He handed his hand. Bumblebee took it and shook it.

"It's good to see you too Buzzsaw. And it's Bumblebee now. Thanks for the high grade."

"No problem. So, how's the autobot life? I thought you were aiming for an Elite Guard or something like that?" He said crossing his arms. Bumblebee places his hand at the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah about that. You see..." he explains what happen in Camp, about the building incident and how he ended up on a space bridge repair crew. Buzzword shock his headed, laughing a bit.

"Gesh, with your skills you should have been accept in a breem. And I should know, I seen you in action."

"Yeah, well it's not so bad here. The bots here are great."

"Well, you were always the social type."

Bumblebee chuckled before receiving a call through his comm.-link. It was Optimus. Bee answered it.

**:: Bumblebee, I picked up another energy signal right next you. Is everything alright?::**

Bee looked back at Buzzsaw. Buzzsaw would almost always keep his energy signature hidden.

"I thought since you knew I was coming I didn't really need to hid it." he replied. Bee nodded.

**:: It's okay, boss-bot. It's just...a friend::**

**:: A...friend?::**

**:: Yup! We're heading back now::**

**:: Okay. See you then::**

/

Bumblebee and Buzzsaw, who had pick out an alt-mode already, rode up to the base to see the others waiting for them.

"Hey guys" Bee greeted as they transform. "This is..."

"Hi my name is Buzzer." interrupted Buzzsaw. Bee looked at him for a click before realizing. Buzzsaw was a smuggler and a popular one at that. He was mostly known to be dealing with decepticons because they pay a lot better. One of the others, most likely Optimus or Ratchet, might realize him and not be like the idea that they got a smuggler inside the base.

"Right, Buzzer." said Bee with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Buzzer." said Optimus. "I'm Optimus Prime."

"Nice to meet you, too." He turns to the others. "And you guys?"

Prowl steps up. "I'm Prowl and this is Ratchet and Bulkhead."

Ratchet say 'hey' while Bulkhead wave a little 'hi'.

"Nice to meet you guys." Buzz wave off. "So...where am I staying?"

"Right! Come on, you can stay with me." Bumblebee leads 'Buzzer' to his room.

"Well, this is going interesting." said Prowl. The others nodded.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead look at the brownish mech as he and Bumblebee play video games. From the story Bumblebee told them, he and Buzzer had grew up together and help each other out before he joined the Autoboot Camp. Which means he probably knows Bumblebee more than he does. Bulkhead couldn't help but feel like his title of 'Best Friend' was being replace. It especially didn't help feeling jealous as well.<p>

During the game Bee pause it for a moment and headed outside the room, leaving Bulkhead and Buzzer alone. Bulkhead continues to paint as Buzzer lean back on the couch.

"You don't have to worry about me taking Bumblebee away from you." he said out of the blue.

"What?" Bulkhead said, confuse.

"You're Bumblebee's best friend, right? I won't change that. Me and him were friends but not the kind of friends you two are now."

Bulkhead looked at him feeling ashamed at himself for even thinking at Bee would replace him. "I'm sorry that I thought that you were going to take Bumblebee away from me. It just that Bumblebee was the first true friend that I made since Camp and I don't want to lose him." he said.

Buzzer nodded. "It's okay. Even if we did help each other out, we had a partnership then a friendship. You guys probably know the real him then I do."

Bulkhead was a little confuse by that. He was going to ask when Bumblebee came back inside the room with some energon.

"Here you go, Buzzer." he said as he threw the cube.

Buzzer caught it and thanks him. Bumblebee then handed one to Bulkhead with a smile. Bulkhead smiled back and thank him. It was the high grade he hid from Ratchet. It wasn't enough to get him overcharge so it was okay. As long as Optimus or Ratchet...oh, Primus forbid if Ratchet founds them drinking high-grade. He took a sip and his mouth was full of sweetness. He can see why it was Bee's favorite.

Buzzer finished his energon quickly while Bulkhead was second, but Bumblebee took his time. He missed this and he was going to savor every moment of it. He was almost finish with it when the others came in.

"Bumblebee! Is that high-grade?" yelled Ratchet. Bee looked at the energon in his hand and Ratchet repeated.

"Uhm." he said before he swallowed the rest whole. "What energon?"

Both Bulkhead and Buzzer laugh as Ratchet hit Bumblebee upside the head with his wrench.

"Okay, we'll deal with that later. Right now we should go." said Prime.

"Go where?" said Bee as he rub his now dented helm.

"Telegran 1 had picked up something in the woods. We're going to investigate."

"Cool. Hey, Buzzer you want to come?"

Buzzer shrugged. "Sure why not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The names for the two neutrals I got from Transformers: Prime.**

**A/N/N: And for those who didn't caught that, Bumblebee is Goldbug.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Neutral Saboteurs

**Summary:** Buzzsaw and Goldbug were two successful Neutrals with amazing sabotage and infiltration skills. One has a caring spark while the other will not hesitant to kill a bot. They are known to cause problems for both Autobots and Decepticons. They split up when one of them decided to became an Autobot Elite Guard while the other went solo. Years later, they meet for a friendly visit and team up again when autobot friends get captured by other Neutrals.

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>Once the team got to the woods they split up into teams of two, Optimus team up with Ratchet, Prowl with Bulkhead, and Bumblebee with Buzzer.<p>

"They're hiding something." said Ratchet.

"Who?" asked Prime.

"Bumblebee and Buzzer. Something about that bot is familiar."

"Maybe it's come to you later."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice. "If it isn't two Autobot-scums."

Prime and Ratchet pause and look to where the voice came from. A red mech was leaning casually on a tree.

"Who are you?" said Optimus.

"Oh, how rude of me. The name's Knockout. Please to meet you."

"Knockout? Aren't you one of those neutrals that kidnap bots for their parts?" said Ratchet.

"Yup. That's me." He pulls out a device. "And you two are my next victims." he push the bottom on the device and four machine pop out of the ground surrounding them. Before they can do anything the machines were activated and shock them until they went into stasis. Knockout walked towards their offline frames with a smirk.

"Too easy."

/

Bulkhead and Prowl were looking around when a large tree started to come down on them. Prowl move out of the way and landed near Bulkhead when they heard laughing.

"Well, aren't you the stealthy one." said a large mech.

"And you are?" said Prowl.

"The name's Breakdown. And you two are coming with me."

Breakdown transformed his hand into a hammer and charge towards them. Prowl dodge his attack while Bulkhead took out his wreaking ball. He threw it at the mech who move out of the way just in time. He then tackled the big mech up against a nearby wall. Rocks from the top immediately collapse onto him.

While he was detracted Prowl threw his shurikens at the large mech but it did little damage. Breakdown then went after him but Prowl was too quick him.

"You're quick, I'll give you that." said Breakdown, pausing. Prowl kept his optics on his opponent.

"So it appears." said Prowl calmly. Then all of a sudden, he felt something stinging on his side. Prowl reach and pull it out to see it was a tranquilizer dart and it was empty.

Prowl started to feel his system heading towards stasis just as Breakdown and a red mech came towards him.

"Easy." was all he heard before his world went dark.

"Is that everyone?" asked Breakdown.

"Yeah. They would do for now. We can get the small yellow one later."

"Cool." Breakdown went over to the fallen rubble and carried the offline Bulkhead while Blackout carried Prowl.

Unknowing to them. they were being watched by two pairs of optics on the side of a cliff. Bumblebee and Buzzer heard the fight going on and came to in just in time to see their teammates capture.

"Well, looks like your friends got capture." said Buzzer, aka Buzzsaw.

"No d'ah I was right here watching." said Bee. "I have to go after them."

"How? You can probably sneak in and free them but it's going to be problem getting them out."

"Right. That is why I'm asking you to help me." Bee got up and places his old partner.

"Me? We're not partners anymore remember, Goldbug." Buzzsaw got up and place him. "We split up when you decided to become an Autobot and I remain a neutral."

"Come Buzzy. It'll be like old times. Me and you sneaking around a base looking things to steal and blowing it up afterwards. Especially blowing it up afterwards." It's been stellar cycles since Bee last blew something up and he was been itching to blow something up. Saboteurs and explosions, what're ya goin to do?

Buzzsaw thought it over for a few click then signed deeply, "Fine. I'll help you. But it's only temporary."

"Deal." Bee hand out his hand and Buzzsaw took it. They should shake on it and the deal has been done. "Besides, I heard these two are the best partnership there is. They're bound to have some good valuables to sell."

"I heard of that as well. But they aren't nearly as good as we are. Come on. Let's go help your friends so I can help myself."

Buzzsaw jumped down from the cliff with Bumblebee in tow and started to follow the two Neutrals to their ship to rescue the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, sorry for the delay but here it is.**

**A/N/N: A new poll up, please check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Neutral Saboteurs

**Summary:** Buzzsaw and Goldbug were two successful Neutrals with amazing sabotage and infiltration skills. One has a caring spark while the other will not hesitant to kill a bot. They are known to cause problems for both Autobots and Decepticons. They split up when one of them decided to became an Autobot Elite Guard while the other went solo. Years later, they meet for a friendly visit and team up again when autobot friends get captured by other Neutrals.

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>Optimus online his optics to see that he was in a cell. As he sat up pain ran through his body.<p>

"How you feeling?"

Optimus look to the side to see Ratchet in a cell as well.

"I felt better." he replied.

"Better than this?"

Optimus look in front of him to see Prowl and Bulkhead in cell as well.

"Yup. Must better."

"So what's going to happen now?" asked Bulkhead.

"Well one of two things are going to happen." explain Ratchet. "A) They going to kill us then take our parts or B) they're going to take our parts while we're online until there's nothing good left and then kill us." No one like those two choices.

"I'll take answer C please." said Bulkhead.

"What's answer C?" asked Prowl

"Neither."

"Answer C is escaping before they do anything." said Prime. "And answer D is Bumblebee and Buzzer getting us out of here."

"I'm mostly leading on answer C. But if that don't work I switching to answer A." said Prowl.

"You have no fate in him, do you?" said Optimus.

"I do. It just that the chances that both Bumblebee and Buzzer could take on these two bots aren't so high. It's possible that they would get capture as well."

"True. But I have to put some money on answer D. Something tells me not underestimate the kid and...Buzzer." said Ratchet. The others looked at him strangely, wondering what he was thinking.

/

Bumblebee and Buzzsaw were right outside of the neutrals ship forming a plan. Sneak inside the base, find the others, and free them. Easy.

They silently made their way to the ship and locate a vent that was big enough for both of them to fit. They check for any traps before slithering their way on in.

Once inside they went separate ways to cover more ground. They had to admit, their security was very impressive. It was the best one they face in their life-cycles. Of course that still didn't stop them from exploring the base undetected.

Sneaking around the base made Bumblebee feel a kind of giddy feeling he hadn't feel in a long time. He didn't know why he keep his skills hidden. He was always grateful for them. They always give him a sense of freedom to do what ever he want.

Then he remember why. Some bot might recognize his skills as Goldbug. There was a bounty on his head from both side but that fade when he 'disappeared'. Buzzsaw should still have a bounty from the Autobots.

It didn't take long for Bumblebee located the ship's main computer. After scaning the room he went over to it and hack into it to find his friends. He uses the ship's security cameras to locate the others. They were in the brig. He headed towards the door then turn around back to the computer. He might as well get an update on some costy information. The others weren't in any danger yet so they can wait while Goldbug does a little business.

/

_'They must really have some good stuff if they have such good security.'_ Buzzsaw thought as he avoids another trap. _'Or they didn't want their prisoners escaping.' _

He wonder around the base for a few more cycles until he heard voices. He quickly hid somewhere where they won't see him. Soon enough the two neutrals came into view down the hall with Bumblebee's friends tied up on berths. _'Well, speak of the slaggers.'_

Optimus and the others struggle against the bonds that held them in place. Knockout and Breakdown just laugh.

"Try as you might but you wouldn't be able to break them." said Breakdown. They glared at them before they continue to struggle. Prowl, being an observing one, got a slight glimpse of something in the shadows hidding.

"Hm." he said as he and the others he lead down the hall.

Once they were out of sight, Buzzsaw came out of his hidding place the follow the bots down the hall making sure he wasn't seen by anyone.

/

Bumblebee watch the carmeas as Knockout and Breakdown enter the brig and strap the others onto berths. He watch as they lead his freinds to a room where they probably remove thier parts with Buzzsaw following behind. He was about to head there when the computer started beeping.

"Unknown ship approaching"

"Unknown ship?" mumbled Bee. "Let's check it out then." His digits flew over the keyboard; enhancing the small blip on the screen and showing a very familair ship. "It's the Elite Guard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright one more chapter to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Neutral Saboteurs

**Summary:** Buzzsaw and Goldbug were two successful Neutrals with amazing sabotage and infiltration skills. One has a caring spark while the other will not hesitant to kill a bot. They are known to cause problems for both Autobots and Decepticons. They split up when one of them decided to became an Autobot Elite Guard while the other went solo. Years later, they meet for a friendly visit and team up again when autobot friends get captured by other Neutrals.

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p>The Autobots were in what seem like a lab. It was dark and gloomy and had a lot of tools had for taking things out. The fact that it looked painful didn't help either. While Knockout and Breakdown were getting the equipment ready, the others continue to struggle against the bonds. Up above them hidden, was Buzzsaw waiting for the right time to strike.<p>

"Hey."

Buzzsaw turn around to see Bumblebee next to him. "What?"

"The Elite Guard are coming."

Buzzsaw grunt. If the Elite Guard knew he was here, he would be in trouble.

"Don't worry they won't find out you're here. There's a few small ships in the ship dock you can take so you can escape." said Bee. He kept on optic on his friends as he talk to Buzzsaw. He pull out a disk and handed to him. "Here. Something I got from their computer. I won't be using it anytime soon so you might as well have it. Call it a gift."

"Thanks Goldbug." He took the disk and place it in his sub-packet. "So how are we going to do this. Rescuing wasn't really something we do."

"Well I got a plan that should work without having the Elites catch you." Bumblebee whisper his plan to Buzzsaw.

/

As much as he could Optimus just couldn't break free form the bonds.

"Okay who should I start with first?" said Knockout coming over with a scalpel.

Even if they weren't showing it, the bots were scared.

"I'll think I'll start with you." He said as he move the scalpel towards Optimus. As the scalpel gets close Optimus closes his optics, waiting for the pain to came. But it never did. Instead there was a couple of 'ah's', a few thumps and the bonds around his arms were gone lossen. He open his optics and sat up. He saw that the others were free as well.

"What happen?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." said Ratchet as he rub his sore arms.

"It happened kind of fast and it was dark so it was hard to see." said Bulkhead.

"Whatever happen. It seem someone had rescued us." Said Prowl pointing. The others look to where he was pointing to see both Knockout and Breakdown down for the count.

"Looks like it." said Prime. "We should place stassis lock on them before they wake up."

/

Optimus and the others head outside of the ship with Knockout and Breakout as their prisoners when they saw Ultra Magnus and the Elite guards with Bumblebee.

"Utltra Magnus sir." Optimus saluted. "What are you going here?"

The commander stepped forward. "We had reason to believe that an wanted smuggler was coming to this planet. And when we arrive your teammate here had inform us of your capture." He said indicating Bumblebee who went over to them. He then look over to the two tied up smugglars. "But it would of seem that you bots got it handed."

"Uhm, you might say." said Optimus as he took a small glimpse at Bumblebee who was hugging his best friend.

Jazz came over to the two neutrals and gave them take a look. "Sir, these aren't the bot we're looking for but they are wanted smugglers."

"Well, we were looking for Buzzsaw but at least we got two for the price of one." said Sentinal. Ratchet then remember something but kept his mouth shut.

"Let's get these two cats to the brig." said Jazz. "Yo, Jetfire, Jetstorm lead me a hand."

Both Twins saluted. "Yes sir." Then lead the two neutrals to their ship. The others followed. Once everybody was at a save distance, the neutral ship blow up. Everybody turn from shock to see that the ship they were near had blow up.

"What the slag?" said Sentinal.

Bumblebee was slightly smiling when watching the ship blow up. That felt good. He smiled even more when he saw a small ship flying into the atmosphere. _'Later, Buzzsaw.'_

With no idea as to what cause the explosion, the Autbots put out the fire before it spread into the woods. With nothing else to do the Elites left with the prisoners. As the autobots watch the ship take off, Bulkhead asked Bee a question.

"Hey Bumblebee, where's Buzzer?"

"Oh, he had to go. He had some place to be."

"Really. You might think sneaking around a ship, taking out the two smugglers, and blowing it up afterwards will get you and Buzzer, aka Buzzsaw, tired." said Ratchet with his arms folded while giving Bee a look that say 'I-know-it's-true-don't-try-to-deny-it. The others were doing the same.

"You might think so." he said before turning around to face them. "But then again you're not one of the two most successful smugglers that ever live." He turn his heel and headed back home. The others just shook thier heads. Bumblebee's really going to be impossiable to live with now. But a small smile appear on their face before they follow the minibot home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End. It looks like the other have figure out who he really is, but they still accept him.**

**A/N/N: Sorry for the late update. I totally forgot to post it up.**


End file.
